Untitled
by DreamsOfGold
Summary: This is a story I started writing years and years ago that I just decided to attempt to rewrite due to the former crappiness of my writing. Its got the entire cast of MMPR forward through Zeo in it. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to R&R. )
1. Doorbell

Hey Everyone! I've decided to try something new. I started this story YEARS ago and I started typing it up a few months ago and realized how truly crappy my writing used to be, so I hit delete and got over it. But then tonight I was sitting around bored with writer's block, TRYING to work on Dreams Of Gold and after a few hours, got nowhere. So I just sat there, staring blankly at my TV while 7th Heaven was on and got the idea to rewrite my old story. I'm really not sure how it used to go, but I'm going to attempt to rewrite it. I've got a lot of great ideas for fixing this story, so I hope you will all bare with me through it. I will continue to update Dreams Of Gold while continuing this one at the same time. Like with Dreams Of Gold, I don't have a title for this story yet, so ideas and suggestions are more than welcome. Thank you to everybody for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best, I love you all! Please let me know what you think of this new story. =)

DreamsOfGold  
  
Doorbell

"Coming!" Tommy called as he threw some clothes in his duffle bag, quickly zipping it closed, then throwing the strap over his shoulder as he dashed down the stairs to answer the door, before the bell rang again. Tommy threw the door open to see a beautiful young woman about his age, dressed in a short black skirt and green top, with a black cardigan over it and black open toed platform sandals on her feet. Tommy stared dumbfounded at the girl, looking her over from her perfectly manicured pink toenails, to her glistening brown eyes and streaked burnett hair.

" . . . . . . . . . Hi Tommy . . . . . . . . ." the young woman spoke, giving Tommy a radiant smile as their eyes finally met. The young woman casually looked him over as Tommy continuously stared at her, as if time were standing still. He has the same dark brown eyes and long brown hair as the last time she'd seen him. Tommy wore black karate pants and a white wife beater top that showed off his perfectly tanned, muscular arms, and a pair of flip flop sandals on his feet.

"K . . . Kimberly . . . . . Wh . . . . . What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, finally finding his voice.

"Do you have a minute? . . . . . I was kind of hoping we could talk . . . . ."

"You didn't answer the question . . . . . What are you doing here Kim?" Tommy asked again.

"I was in town, so I thought I would stop by . . . Do you have a minute?"

"I . . . I'm kind of in a hurry. I've got a meet in 5 minutes, and its all the way across town . . . . ." Tommy said, his voice trailing off.

"I can give you a ride if you'd like." Kimberly offered. "We can talk on the way . . ."

"I don't know Kim . . . . ."

"Come on, you're gonna be late. Let me give you a ride." Tommy just stared at her, thousands of thoughts and unasked questions running through his head.

" . . . . . I . . . . . Sure, I guess a ride would be ok . . . . ." Tommy finally answered.

"Great! Let's get going then. I don't want you to be late." Kimberly said turning from the door and heading down the walk to the driveway. Tommy slowly followed behind her, not exactly knowing what to say. "Its my Dad's." Kimberly said when Tommy's mouth dropped open at the sight of the black BMW Z3 sitting in his driveway.

"Its nice."

"Yeah, I like it." Kimberly agreed as they got in, and she started the engine. The radio started to play as Kimberly buckled her seat belt then carefully backed out of Tommy's driveway and headed down the street.

When I see you smile

I know everything's okay

When I hear you laugh

It's always a brighter day

Gonna do my best to get the rest

Cause long as your with me we'll be alright

It's a beautiful day

Yeah yeah

It's a beautiful day

Yeah yeah

It's a beautiful day

Yeah yeah

Such a beautiful day

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kimberly asked as she turned left out of Tommy's neighborhood.

"Uh, Youth Center."

"Oh! Wow, I haven't been there in forever!"

"When did you get back?" Tommy finally asked as they drove.

"A couple hours ago."

"Oh . . . . ."

"Is it a big meet today, or one of the smaller ones?"

"County Championships."

"Oh! Well, Good Luck! I'm sure you'll do great! Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"Its up to you . . ."

"I don't want to distract you." Kimberly told him. Tommy was silent for a minute, running his hand through his long hair as he stared out the window next to him, then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Why are you back?" he finally asked.

"The Pan Globals are over now, and I really missed my family."

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm not really sure . . . . . Maybe a few months, maybe more . . ." Tommy remained silent as they drove through town. ". . . I don't have any definite plans yet . . . Its been a really long time Tommy . . ." Kimberly said softly, glancing over at her former boyfriend who was still staring out the window. " . . . I was hoping we could talk, but I guess it can wait until after your meet. I don't want to distract you."

"Why are you really here Kim?" Tommy finally asked, turning away from the window.

"Tommy, I . . . . ." Kimberly started as she pulled into the youth center parking lot. "I really don't want to distract you. You've got a huge meet to win. We can talk later." she told him as they got out of the car and headed for the building.

"When You Smile/Beautiful Day"

"Summerland" TV Series

© Warner Brothers 2004

I'm not sure what the title actually is, or who the song is by. It's the theme song to "Summerland" on the WB network. I've done some research to find the title and artist, but unfortunately nobody really knows. But as soon as I find out, I'll be sure to give them credit. I just really liked the song. =)


	2. Competitions

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, yet anyway. ;-)

Author's Note: I've decided to try something new. I started this story YEARS ago and I started typing it up a few months ago and realized how truly crappy my writing used to be, so I hit delete and got over it. But then tonight I was sitting around bored with writer's block, TRYING to work on Dreams Of Gold and after a few hours, got nowhere. So I just sat there, staring blankly at my TV while 7th Heaven was on and got the idea to rewrite my old story. I'm really not sure how it used to go, but I'm going to attempt to rewrite it. I've got a lot of great ideas for fixing this story, so I hope you will all bare with me through it. I will continue to update Dreams Of Gold while continuing this one at the same time. Like with Dreams Of Gold, I don't have a title for this story yet, so ideas and suggestions are more than welcome. Thank you to everybody for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best, I love you all! Please let me know what you think of this new story. =) It may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Summary: Kim is back from Florida and showed up at Tommy's front door. How will her being back affect Tommy? What about the team? Read on to find out.

**_Competitions_**

"Tommy, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Rocky said as Tommy walked in the door.

"Sorry man, I know I'm late . . ."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you'd better go get ready, you're up next."

"Do me a favor . . . Do you know if Kat is here yet?"

"Yeah, she's here somewhere with Tanya and Billy. Why, what's up?"

"Let's just say I got a very unexpected visitor on my way over . . ." Tommy said before walking away to go stretch.

"Hey, I heard Tommy finally got here." Adam said as he joined Rocky in a corner.

"Yeah. But he doesn't seem too happy."

"Weird, he was fine when I called him this morning."

"I don't know, he said something about getting an unexpected visitor on his way here."

"Do you think he got attacked by cogs or something?"

"Wouldn't he have called us though?"

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Adam asked as they watched Tommy warm up on the other side of the youth center.

"Its Tommy, it could be anything."

"You're right . . . He seems pretty upset though. The only time I've ever seen him like that was when . . . . ." Adam's voice trailed off as he watched his friend.

"You don't think . . ." Rocky started, but stopped not wanting to even finish the sentence.

"When is the last time anybody even heard from her?"

"I don't think any of us have heard from Kim at all since the letter."

"So you don't think that she could have something to do with it, do you?" Adam asked in a concerned voice as the current competitor ended his routine and the judges called for Tommy to be up next.

If that's the way you want it

Well there you go

Baby you can have it all

Now that you just let me go

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

I waited here for so long

Thinking that you'd see

You just kept on running away

You make your misery my company

Open up your eyes

Don't you know you only get one life

Oh you drive me crazy

Oh you just bring me down

Look out your window

My sunshine's all around

All you have to do is just surrender

Just surrender

"Hey Tanya, that girl over there . . . She looks really familiar . . ." Kat said as she looked across the room toward the door where a gorgeous burnett had entered the room.

"Which girl?"

"The burnett in the tiny black skirt. She looks kind of like . . ."

"She's gorgeous!"

"Yeah really! Its weird, she looks just like . . ."

"Just like who?" Tanya asked as they saw the girl hug their friend Billy.

" . . . . . Kimberly . . . . ." Kat said as her voice dropped out.

"Kimberly? You mean Tommy's Kimberly?" Tanya asked still staring at the girl as she talked to Billy, then headed their way. "Kat? . . . . . Kat, you ok?"

"Hey you guys, look who I just found!" Billy said happily as he escorted Kimberly over the audience seating area.

"Hey Kat! Its great to see you again!" Kimberly said cheerfully as she stood in front of the girls.

"Kim! What are you doing here?!?"

"I just got back to town a couple hours ago and Tommy said he was competing, so I thought I'd come watch. How are you?"

"Kim, this is Tanya." Billy said introducing the two girls.

"Hi Kimberly, its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you!" Tanya said shaking Kimberly's hand.

"Hi Tanya, its great to meet you! I love your top, its really cute!"

"Really? Thank you! I love your outfit! You look GREAT!"

"Thank you, you're so sweet! I think I'm a little over dressed to be here, but it wasn't exactly part of my plan for the day. Its just one of those random things that comes up, you know?"

"Really Kim, you look great!" Billy said as they sat down to watch Tommy stepping out onto the mat.

"Next up, Angel Grove's own County Champion: Tommy Oliver, who is competing for the title for the third year. Tommy, you may begin." one of the judges announced as Tommy bowed in front of them, then began his routine.

Tommy's routine began perfectly, but like before when he was warming up, Tommy just wasn't himself. He messed up on a few of his moves, then lost his footing during a roundhouse kick and slipped, falling flat onto the mats.

"What's up with Tommy?" Rocky asked as he and Adam joined the group in the stands.

"I have no idea . . ." Kat said as they watched Tommy get up and quickly darting for the door, completely stunning everyone in attendance. "I'm going . . ."

"No, is my fault, I'll go talk to him." Kimberly said, interrupting Kat, and hurrying after Tommy. Billy quickly got up and ran to the judges, making a quick explanation for Tommy's actions, and begging them to let him try again.

All the pain in your heart

All the tears in your empty soul

And when you're spinning round and round

I'm the psycho going out of control

Open up your eyes

Don't you know you're only wasting time

You know it doesn't matter what you do

Don't you know I'm so over you

Open up your eyes

Don't you know that it's your life

Oh you drive me crazy

Oh you just bring me down

Look out your window

My sunshine's all around

All you gotta do

Oh you drive me crazy

Oh you just bring me down

Look out your window

My sunshine's all around

All you gotta do is

Just surrender

Just surrender

Just surrender

If that's the way you want it

Well there you go

Kimberly hurried out of the building into the parking lot where she looked around but didn't see Tommy anywhere.

"Is he out here?" Kat asked, stepping outside behind Kimberly.

"No . . ."

"I think I know where he might be." Kat said as she stepped past Kimberly.

"Kat, I did this, let me fix it." Kimberly said grabbing her wrist.

"No. He's my boyfriend. I should be the one to go after him." Kat answered back in a stern voice as she ripped her arm out of Kimberly's grasp. Kimberly bit her tongue as Kat's words hit her like a slap in the face.

". . . . . Kat, look . . . . . Its my fault he ran out. Just let me fix it . . . I know Tommy better than anyone. I know exactly where to find him." Kimberly said, standing her ground.

"Of course its your fault! You walked out on him Kimberly. You broke Tommy's heart into a million pieces with that hurtful letter. And now here suddenly are, back in town . . . . . It took Tommy MONTHS to get over how much you hurt him. But now you show up and all the pain comes rushing back. I think you should go. Tommy is MY boyfriend now. I'll go find him."

"Please Kat. Let me go." Kimberly begged. "Its my fault, please let me fix it. I promise to leave when I'm done. You can have Tommy. I left him because he deserved a full-time girlfriend who could always be there for him, instead of someone who was an entire country away. He's all yours. Just please, let me go fix this. I know where he is."

"You don't deserve a guy as great as Tommy. Especially not after what you've done to him." Kat said in a spiteful voice, then turned and headed away to find her boyfriend.

"Kat, you're going the wrong way!" Kimberly called behind her, but Kat didn't listen. "Fine, just goes to show how well you really know him!" Kimberly said to herself, then took off in the other direction to go find Tommy.

Kimberly found Tommy at the edge of the lake, staring out over the water with tears in his eyes. Tommy stood quietly, chucking rocks out into the lake, then crossed his arms over his chest. Kimberly just stood there, silently watching him for a moment before making her presence known.

"Hey . . . . . I guess its time for that talk now . . . . ."

" . . . . . You shouldn't be here . . . . ." Tommy said softly, without turning around.

"Tommy, we need to talk . . . . ."

" . . . . . Does it look like I'm really in the mood for talking!?!" he snapped back.

"Tommy look . . . . . I'm sorry . . . . . I'm sorry I hurt you . . . . . And I'm sorry I came back and showed up unannounced . . . . . But I want to explain things to you. I want to make them right . . . . ."

"Do you really think that you can just walk right out of my life, completely ripping my heart to shreds, then suddenly come back and make it all better!?! Kimberly, it doesn't work that way!"

"Tommy, please . . . . ." Kimberly begged, taking a step closer to him, and reaching out to touch his arm. "Please Tommy, let me explain . . . . ."

"Why should I? There's nothing to explain Kim! Your letter was clear as day! I'm like a brother to you, so you went and found someone else!" Tommy said furiously as he finally spun around to face her. "And really Kim, who could really blame you?!? I gave you everything you could ever want! But I guess my love just wasn't enough for you, because you just took my heart and ripped it to pieces, then proceeded to stomp all over them! Really, what's left to explain?!? I think the message is pretty clear, don't you?"

"Tommy, please. Its not like that."

"Oh really Kim? Then do tell! What is it like? Am I not even a brother to you now? Am I some kind of stupid mindless pet instead?"

"Tommy . . . . . Tommy, I screwed up. And I'm sorry!"

"Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore Kim! . . . . . Do you have any clue how long I've been waiting for this moment? For the day you would walk back into my life? Its been 2 years Kimberly! 2 YEARS!!! I've been waiting for you to come back to me for 2 years! Come say you're sorry and want me back. Or tell me that it wasn't you that sent the letter. That is was evil Rita or the Machine Empire or something. I've been waiting 2 years to hear you say this whole stupid letter thing was a mistake and that you still love me and want me in your life! But you know what Kim? It's a little too late for that! You had your chance and now its gone! You wanted out and now you've got it! Congratulations Kimberly Hart, I hope you're happy!" he said as sternly as he could, forcing his voice to stay steady, before turning to leave.

"Tommy Please! Just give me a chance!" Kimberly begged again, grabbing his hand as he tried to leave. "Please just hear me out!"

"Its too little too late Kim! You moved on 2 years ago, and now I have too! Its over! Just like you wanted it to be!"

I was six years old

When my parents went away

I was stuck inside a broken life that I couldn't wish away

She was beautiful

She had everything and more

And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please

It used to be so hard being me

"Tommy, please just let me explain!" Kimberly begged.

"Why bother Kim?!? Its pretty damn clear to me! You don't need to explain! You found someone else, who you apparently love a whole lot more than you could ever possibly love me, so you've moved on! What's left to explain?!? I loved you more than anyone ever could, but apparently it just wasn't enough for you! You're free Kim, just like you wanted! So go! Take your stupid trophy boy and go back to Florida!" Tommy yelled, hurt and anger very evident in his voice.

Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold

But every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

"Fine Tommy!" Kimberly said just as mad. "Fine! If this is how you want it, then I'll go! But don't you dare say I didn't try to fix things! I never meant to hurt you! I was scared and stupid and I regret what I've done! I lied to you, after I promised I never would! I loved you so much, I was afraid of what I was feeling, so I ran away! Are you happy now?!? I lied Tommy! I lied because I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry I hurt you, I never mean to! I do love you, and yes, I do wish I hadn't screwed up so badly, because at least then I could still have you as a friend. But fine, if you want to just walk away, then go! Take Kat with you! Hell, you can go marry her today for all I care! I'm done Tommy! I love you, but you know, I'm over it!?! All I wanted by coming back, was to make things right between us. Well, I'm sorry I even bothered! My mom was right, I was stupid to come back and expect you to understand! Makes me wonder if you ever even really loved me anyway! Whatever! I hope you're happy with Kat!" Kimberly yelled back, then turned and started to storm off.

All the days collided

One less perfect than the next

I was stuck inside someone else's life

And always second best

"For your information Kimberly, that's where you're wrong!" Tommy yelled at her retreating back. "I don't love Kat! The only girl that I have ever loved is you!"

"If you really loved me, then you'd prove it!" Kimberly yelled back as she took quicker steps away, hurrying to get as far as she could before the tears poured out.

"Kim!" Tommy called after her. "Kim, stop! . . . . . Kimberly!" Tommy said grabbing her arm.

"Tommy, let me go!" Kimberly said sternly, fighting to keep the tears in cheek.

"Kimberly . . . . ." Tommy said softer.

". . . . . Tommy, please just let go . . . . ."

" . . . . . Fine . . . . . I guess you just lied again . . . You really don't love me . . . . ." Tears began flowing down Kimberly's face and her knees began to go weak as she stood with her back to Tommy.

Oh I love you now

Cause I now I realize

That its safe outside to come alive

In my identity

So if you're listening

There's so much more to me you haven't seen

". . . . . Kim . . . . . ." Tommy said grabbing Kimberly, and pulling her to him as she fell to the ground. Tommy held Kimberly as her tears flooded out over her face. " . . . . . Kim, I'm so sorry . . . . . I never meant to hurt you . . . . . I'm just . . . so angry . . . . . . . . I do still love you, I never stopped . . . . . . . . ." Tommy held Kimberly tight in his arms, letting her cry as long as she needed. "Kimberly, I'm so sorry I hurt you . . . . . I promised I never would, and like you, I broke that promise . . . . . So I guess we're both just as flawed as each other . . . . ."

" . . . . . I'm . . . so sorry T . . . Tommy . . . . . I . . . . . I just . . . . ." Kimberly started when her tears finally began to subside.

"Why Kim? . . . . . . Why the letter? Why not just call and talk to me?"

"I . . . . . I don't know . . . . ." she said softly as Tommy gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes, and carefully wiped the tears away. " . . . . . I was so scared . . . . ."

"What were you scared of? You knew I loved you . . . . . . When I put you on that plane, I promised to be with you forever. I couldn't wait until you came back to me. Did you really think I wouldn't keep that promise? Do you not trust me enough?"

". . . . . I . . . . . I don't know . . . . . I just . . . . . I got scared . . . . . I missed you so much, it was all I could do to not run home every day, just to see you . . . . . And . . . . . Every time we talked, it got so hard . . . . . . . . . ." Kimberly said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What got hard?" Tommy asked patiently, wiping away the new tears.

" . . . . . . . Not being with you . . . . . You . . . . . You deserve better than that . . . . . . . . . You deserve a full-time girlfriend . . . Someone whose hand you can hold, and smile you can always see . . . . . Someone who will be there everyday to tell you that she loves you . . . . . . . . . . . And . . . . . And that just . . . . . That just isn't me . . . . . . ."

"Kim . . . . . . . I don't want anyone else . . . . . I don't need that full-time girlfriend . . . . . The only girl in the world who I have ever wanted to be with, is you . . . . . . . And I don't care if you're here every day to hold my hand, or to smile at me and tell me that you love me . . . . . . . . . Knowing that you're mine and that someday we'll be together again . . . Kim, that's enough for me . . . . . All I want, is for you to be happy . . . . ."

" . . . . . W . . . . . What about Kat?" Kimberly dared ask, becoming timidly hopeful.

"I never loved Kat . . . . ."

"But she said she was your girlfriend?"

"If that's what you want to call it . . . . ."

"I . . . I don't understand . . . . ."

"Kim, look . . . . . Kat and I . . . . . . . . . She isn't you . . . . . . All Kat will ever be, is a replacement . . . . . . . We went out a few times . . . And I even kissed her . . . . . . . . . But all I ever thought about when we were together, was how much I missed you . . . . . I love you Kimberly, I always have . . . . . . ."

"But . . . What about Kat?"

"Don't worry about Kat . . . I'll talk to her . . ."

"Tommy . . . . . I am so sorry I hurt you . . . . ."

"I know . . . I'm sorry too . . . . . But it doesn't matter anymore, its in the past."

"Why are you being so understanding?" Kimberly asked confused.

"I shouldn't be . . . . . I just . . . . . I've had a lot of time to think about it . . . . . After I got your letter, a lot of stuff happened to me . . . . . Kim, you know I'm Native American, right?"

" . . . yea . . ."

"Well, after your letter, I met this old man at this Native American thing that Ernie had at the youth center . . . . . Basically, to make a really long story short, he sent me on this quest to find myself . . . . . I was so screwed up Kim, I couldn't even think straight . . . And the stupid quest was the absolute last thing in the world I wanted to be doing . . . . . I had to climb this huge mountain which was almost impossible . . . . ."

"Nothing is impossible . . ."

"Exactly . . . . . You know that broken arrowhead I've always had?"

"Yea . . ."

"When I got to the top of the mountain, I found the other half . . . . . But it took me days to get there . . . . . With how messed up I was at the time, it took everything I had to just focus enough to climb . . . . . I had to completely clear everything out of my head . . . . . Kim, I came to peace with us . . . . . When I got to the top, I found something I never dreamed I would ever have . . ."

"What did you find?"

"I'd rather show you than tell you . . . . . What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure . . . . . I promised my Dad I would take him back his car. He went to my Uncle's house to get mine out of storage for me, and let me borrow his while he was gone."

"Well what do you say you come with me tonight . . . . . I wanna take you somewhere . . . . ."

"I . . . . . I guess I could . . . . ."

"Ok . . . . ."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry about all of this . . . . ."

"I am too . . . . ."

" . . . . . You blew your meet because of me . . . . ."

"I don't care . . . There will be others . . . . ." Tommy said softly as he stared into Kimberly's eyes.

"Tommy . . . . ." a voice said from behind them.

"Billy?" he said, turning his head to see behind him.

"I got you a second chance . . . You've got 15 minutes to be back though."

"How'd you find me?"

"Let's just say I had a little help . . ."

"Thanks Man. You're the best."

"I know. Are you guys ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"No . . . . . I need to talk to Kat . . . I can do it later though . . ."

"Would you mind if I talked to her?"

"Thanks Man, but its something that I have to do on my own. I appreciate the offer though."

"If it makes things any easier, we talked the other day, and Kat was actually thinking that maybe its best if you just went your separate ways . . . . ."

"Are . . . . . Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry Man, she just said that you really don't have very much in common . . . . ."

"No, that's great news! Thanks Billy!"

"I'll go find her for you; tell her that she's free to go after the guy she met the other day."

"Great, I've been dumped a second time!" Tommy laughed.

"She asked you to do damage control, didn't she?" Kimberly asked.

"Yea, kinda . . ." Billy said sheepishly.

"You're a good friend Billy."

"I know. Welcome home Kim. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too . . ."

"I'll see you guys back at Ernie's." Billy said, then turned and headed back to the youth center.

"Wow . . . . . That was a lot easier than I ever thought it would be . . . . ." Tommy said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about Kat . . ." Kimberly said softly.

"Don't be. Cause now I'm free to do what I've been wanting to do since I put you on that plane 2 years ago . . ."

"And what might that be?"

"This . . . . ." Tommy said softly, leaning in and kissing her lips.

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother

Everything's cool now

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother

Everything's cool now

Oh my life is good

I got more than anyone should

Oh my life is good

And the past is in the past

" . . . . .W . . . What was that for?" Kimberly asked breathlessly when Tommy pulled away.

"I love you Kimberly Hart. I never stopped."

"I love you too Tommy Oliver . . . . ."

"So I guess then my next question is a piece of cake!"

"What question would that be?" Kimberly asked with a knowing smile.

"Kimberly . . . . . Will you be with me again?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Kimberly said excitedly throwing her arms around Tommy's neck, hugging him as tight as she could.

When I see you smile

I know everything's okay

When I hear you laugh

It's always a brighter day

Gonna do my best to get the rest

Cause long as your with me we'll be alright

It's a beautiful day

Yeah yeah

It's a beautiful day

Yeah yeah

It's a beautiful day

Yeah yeah

Such a beautiful day

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . .

"Surrender" & "Shadow"

Autobiography

© Ashlee Simpson 2004

"When You Smile/Beautiful Day"

"Summerland" TV Series

© Warner Brothers 2004

I'm not sure what the title actually is, or who the song is by. It's the theme song to "Summerland" on the WB network. I've done some research to find the title and artist, but unfortunately nobody really knows. But as soon as I find out, I'll be sure to give them credit. I just really liked the song. =)


	3. Going For The Gold

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, yet anyway. ;-)

Author's Note: I've decided to try something new. I started this story YEARS ago and I started typing it up a few months ago and realized how truly crappy my writing used to be, so I hit delete and got over it. But then tonight I was sitting around bored with writer's block, TRYING to work on Dreams Of Gold and after a few hours, got nowhere. So I just sat there, staring blankly at my TV while 7th Heaven was on and got the idea to rewrite my old story. I'm really not sure how it used to go, but I'm going to attempt to rewrite it. I've got a lot of great ideas for fixing this story, so I hope you will all bare with me through it. I will continue to update Dreams Of Gold while continuing this one at the same time. Like with Dreams Of Gold, I don't have a title for this story yet, so ideas and suggestions are more than welcome. Thank you to everybody for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best, I love you all! Please let me know what you think of this new story. =) It may be out of order in whatever way, but hey, its my story, I get to decide how it goes. ;-) Sorry if it takes a while for me to get it posted, but I've been writing it in whatever time I get between classes and stuff and I'm laptop less so its all scribbled down on paper and I've actually gotta find time to type it all up. But hopefully I'll find enough time somewhere. =) Also, I've decided to make it easier on people to let me know what they think, and give me more ideas of what to write. If you would like, I can be reached via email or Yahoo! messenger at or via AOL instant messenger as PrincessSpzMnky . Feel free to drop me a line if you'd like. =) Happy Reading! =)

Summary: Kim is back from Florida and showed up at Tommy's front door. How will her being back affect Tommy? What about the team? Read on to find out.

**Going For The Gold**

"We'd better be getting back." Kimberly said when she finally began to let go of Tommy. "You've got a meet to win."

"Are you going to stay to watch?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Ok." Tommy smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Then when I'm done, I'll go home and shower, then we can go to that place I want to take you."

"Sounds good." Kimberly smiled.

"Let's head back then." Tommy said, starting to get up from where he was couching in the sand. Tommy stood up, then helped Kimberly to her feet, and helped to brush the sand off of her skirt. "You are so beautiful . . . . ."

"Thank you!" Kimberly smiled. "I must look horrible though, my makeup has to be so messed up."

"No . . . You look just as beautiful as the first day I met you. Actually, I take that back . . . You are way more beautiful than the day I first met you."

"So you're saying I was ugly back then?" Kimberly asked, faking anger.

"Kim . . . Beautiful . . . You know what I mean."

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Come here you." Tommy said grabbing Kimberly and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Ok, Tommy, its all taken care of. You're up next, are you ready?" Billy asked when Tommy walked back into the competition with Kimberly at his side.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Kick some butt!" Kimberly said placing a gentle kiss on Tommy's lips before moving away with Billy to watch the rest of the competition.

"You're Kimberly Hart, right?" a voice said from where Kimberly stood in a corner with Billy. "You brought home the gold in the Pan Globals last year."

"Yes, that's me." Kimberly said with a friendly smile as she greeted the person who now stood in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Andrea Koroso, I'm the Assistant President of the National Association of the Martial Arts."

"Oh! Its nice to meet you."

"You too. I was wondering if you're not tool busy, if we could by any chance ask you to present our Grand Prize trophy to today's winner."

"I really don't know, I'm only here to watch my boyfriend compete."

"You should do it Kim." Billy suggested.

"Ms. Hart, it would be great to have such a prestigious trophy presented by someone as prestigious as yourself in the sporting world. I was going to present the trophy myself, but I would much rather see you do it. It will mean more to the winner coming from you than it will from myself."

"Sure, I guess I can present the trophy for you." Kimberly agreed.

"Thank you so much Ms. Hart!" Ms. Koroso said, then turned and walked away.

"Kim, you do realize that you'll be handing that trophy to Tommy." Billy told her.

"Yeah, which is why I agreed to do it."

"Always thinking ahead, aren't you?!"

"Something like that." Kimberly laughed. "Anyway, not to change the subject or anything, but what's up with Kat?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why was it so easy for me to get Tommy back? Shouldn't she be putting up some kind of fight or something?"

"Normally, I think she would be. But you know, don't tell anyone I said this, but she's a lot like you. You remember when she moved here, right?"

"Of course."

"Well apparently what happened was that when she left Australia, she left behind a boyfriend too. They broke up when Kat moved here because it would have been way too hard on their relationship to have them be so far apart. But like you, when you broke up with Tommy, she still loves him. So after dating Tommy for a while, and trying to move on with someone else, her heart just isn't cooperating. You know how that is . . ."

"I feel bad . . ."

"Don't. Kat is happy right now. They've actually been talking for a couple of weeks now and they're really close friends."

"Do you think that they'll ever get back together?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's hard to tell, you know."

"You know, I felt really horrible coming back today . . ."

"Hey, this is your home. You belong here."

"It's nice you know. My Mom is moving back too in a couple months, but until she gets here, I'm staying with my Dad, and that's something I haven't done in the longest time!"

"You've never been close to your Dad."

"Exactly! I finally get a chance to get to know my Dad the way that normal kids know their parents. I never thought I would ever get to do that."

"So things are better between your parents then?"

"Sort of. They're at least civil to each other. I mean, remember parents day?"

"Wasn't that the first time they had seen or even spoken to each other since the divorce?"

"Pretty much. I've always had my own phone line, and all communication has gone through me. All the visitation and stuff was always the same. My dad would call and ask me if I wanted to spend the weekend with him, and I would just tell my mom that I'm going to be gone."

"Yeah, I remember that. I'm glad that you're getting a chance to spend some time with your Dad."

"Me too. It'll be good for me, you know?"

"And our final competitor for today will be Angel Grove's current Champion, Thomas Oliver taking a second stab at holding his title." A voice said over the loud speaker.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!! GO TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimberly cheered as everyone in attendance began to cheer and applaud.

"Wow, he's really good!" a girl said from behind Kimberly.

"Yeah he is! And he's totally gorgeous too!" another agreed.

"Do you think he's single?"

"Yeah right! A guy as hot as him, single? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, but you never know!"

"Should I?" Billy asked, as Kimberly stifled her laughter.

"Go for it."

"He's so hot! I would love a guy that looks half as yummy as he does!" the girls continued.

"Isn't he dating some gymnast or something?" Billy asked, taking a step back to join the girls' conversation.

"He is?" one of the girls asked.

"She's probably super gorgeous too. People like him tend to date other pretty people." the other girl commented.

"I heard she's famous too." Billy added.

"You know who she is, don't you?" the first girl said, turning to look at Billy.

"Who, me? Well . . . I might have met her a really long time ago . . ." he said blushing, before backing out of the conversation again.

"Figures he's taken." the second girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice!" Kimberly laughed, nudging Billy in the side.

"Yeah, apparently they don't like me too much right now."

"Yeah well." Kimberly smiled, as Tommy finished up his routine, leaving the whole crowd cheering in awe. Tommy moved to the side of the mats and grabbed a water bottle before heading toward his friends, waiting in the corner.

"Hey Man! Way to go!" Billy said as Tommy joined them.

"Hey, thanks!"

"You did great Babe!" Kimberly said, smiling brightly.

"I have a good coach."

"Coach? You?" Kimberly asked surprised.

"Yeah, Billy has been monitoring my workouts for months. Its actually very helpful."

"I mainly monitor his strength and endurance levels, as well as his heart rate.." Billy explained.

"Sounds good." Kimberly agreed.

"I let Tommy know where his strengths and weaknesses are, which in turn helps him know what he needs to work harder on, as well as what he's already got down."

"Its been really good for me." Tommy agreed. "I'm learning exactly how to push myself for a better work out."

"Geez, where were you while I was in Florida?" Kimberly joked.

"Ms. Hart, can I snag you away?" Ms. Koroso asked, stepping up beside Kimberly again.

"Sure. I'll be back guys." Kimberly said before stepping away.

"What's that about?" Tommy asked as he watched Kimberly leave.

"Apparently that lady is the Assistant President of the National Martial Arts Association." Billy explained. "She asked Kimberly to present the grand prize trophy."

"Oh really."

"You gonna kiss her?" Billy asked, playfully elbowing Tommy in the ribs.

"I don't even know my score yet." Tommy laughed.

"Oh please!" Billy said stifling a laugh. "You know you swept this thing again!"

"No I don't. Especially considering you had to beg them to give me a second chance. I highly doubt I even medaled."

"Oh come on Tommy, give yourself a beak." Rocky said joining the duo in the corner. "You were more than ready for this thing."

"Well its not over yet. I could still lose." Tommy said, trying to reign his friends in.

"Whatever Tomboy!" Rocky laughed. "But do tell, what's up with you and that hot little Mama over there?"

"You better not ever call her that again, if you know what's good for you!" Tommy threatened him.

"You guys back together?"

"Would he be this happy if they weren't?" Billy asked as they watched Tommy, watching Kimberly from across the room.

"She looks GREAT!" Rocky said, admiring their friend.

"Kimberly has always looked great." Billy agreed.

"Even the day she got caught in the rain storm." Tommy added. "She's so beautiful."

"Man you've got it bad!" Rocky laughed. "You'd better make sure it works out this time, cause if you don't, I'm stealing her away!"

"Yeah, you try that one Rocko!" Tommy laughed. "You haven't got a chance under the sun!"

"Sorry Rocky, I've gotta agree with him." Billy said, as they saw Kimberly wink at them, her smile burning a hole through the room.

"So, Tommy, what do you think is the biggest change in Kimberly, now that she's back?" Billy asked as they stood in the corner with Rocky, waiting on the results of the competition.

"I haven't noticed any yet. She's only been back a few hours, and I haven't exactly had any time to talk to her yet.."

"She looks a little different." Rocky told him. "I think she's tanner than me now."

"Even I'm tanner than you Rocky!" Tommy told him.

"Yeah Rocky. I'm the only person who's whiter than you. Well, me and Kat. But Kat is ghost white."

"Well Kimberly is probably about as dark as Tommy."

"Tommy is Native American, Genius! He's supposed to be tan!"

"I know that. But Kimberly is full on white, and somehow managed to get tan. Heck, I'm half Mexican and I'm still really white!"

"You're just cursed." Tommy laughed.

"Anyway! This isn't about who's tanner." Billy reprimanded them. "Tommy, don't you think Kimberly's hair is a little different?"

"It's a little longer than it used to be, if that's what you're asking."

"Its also streaked." Rocky added.

"She's still just as beautiful as the day she left." Tommy told them.

"Kimberly has always been super pretty." Billy agreed. "It'll be interesting to see what happens, now that she's living with her Dad."

"She is?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. We were talking a little while ago and Kimberly said that her Mom is moving back to Angel Grove in a couple months, but until she gets here, Kimberly is going to be staying with her Dad."

"But isn't her Dad in Stone Canyon?"

"Last time I checked he was."

"Great, so she won't even be going to school with us."

"Well considering I live in Stone Canyon too!" Rocky injected.

"So does Adam." Billy agreed. "It's not entirely impossible for Kimberly to get an inner district transfer. She can still go to school with us if she wants to. But it is entirely up to both Kimberly and her parents."

"Kimberly is going to want to go back to Angel Grove High. It's her home." Tommy told them.

"It's still up to her parents."

"No, you don't know Kimberly. She's going to be going to Angel Grove with us. There is no way she's going to want to go to Stone Canyon High School. They've always been our rivals. She won't want to be one of them too."

"I don't know Tommy, it could be kind of fun." Billy told him.

"No, it won't."

"Just think Tommy," Adam said joining the group in the corner. "You could end up going to 2 homecomings, 2 winder formals, and 2 proms."

"Yeah, and Kimberly will have to spend twice as much on fancy clothes. Do you want to be the one she drags shopping?" Tommy asked.

"Point taken!" Rocky laughed.

"Besides, with all of us playing football this year, I don't want to have to choose between my girlfriend and a game or party or whatever. I've already missed two years, it's not fair of me to miss more."

"Man, you've so got it bad!" Adam said, patting Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy, you have met Kimberly's Dad, haven't you?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I met him at Parents Day a few years ago. He seemed nice enough."

"He's pretty cool. Very protective of his daughter though. He's worse than Jason."

"Considering I've gotten the death threat from Jason, I really don't see how Mr. Hart can possibly be any worse."

"Oh, trust me!" Billy laughed. "Jason, Zack and I have all gotten the death threat from Mr. Hart. Let's just say that the term "Sir" comes in pretty handy with him."

"He's that strict?"

"Not really strict, so much as over protective. Kimberly is his baby, and Mr. Hart would literally kill for her. She's a total Daddy's girl!"

"Well considering her Dad has always paid for all of her credit cards."

"Exactly! Kimberly is VERY well taken care of. And Mr. Hart will expect you to not only take just as good care of his daughter, but BETTER!"

"You guys know I would give my life for Kimberly."

"But Mr. Hart doesn't." Billy reminded him. "You're going to have to convince Kimberly's Dad that you're worthy of his daughter. And trust me, he's not going to make it very easy on you."

"So then what do you think I should do?" Tommy asked.

"I probably wouldn't touch Kimberly when you're around her Dad. He may freak out and take it the wrong way."

"Oh come on Billy, he can't possibly be that bad!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Ok, I'll take your word for it."

"Probably a good idea." Billy agreed as they heard saw the head judge heading toward the middle of the room, with a microphone in his hand.

The group of friends watched as all the awards were handed out, applauding for all the winners in each category. Several trophies were handed out for each level of expertise, as the judges made they way through the recap of the day's meet, until the only trophy left was that of the Grand Prize, which came with the prestigious title of County Champion.

"Today we are privileged to have a very special guest in attendance, who has graciously agreed to present our Grand Prize trophy to the winner of today's competition. With this trophy comes the prestigious title of County Champion, and the opportunity to freely compete in any competition through out the state, including the state Championships, which will be held in Sacramento this year. So to present such a prestigious award, I would like to introduce everyone to someone who has just as much prestige as the award itself. Please welcome Pan Global Gold Medalist, Olympic hopeful and Angel Grove native, Kimberly Hart!" The crowd applauded and cheered as Kimberly joined the judge in the center of the room. "Hi Kimberly, its great to have you here."

"Thank you! Its great to be here!" Kimberly said cheerfully.

"Kimberly, we love you!!!!!!!!!" some people yelled from the stands.

"Thank you, I love you guys too!"

"Kimberly, before you present this award to today's winner, can we ask what you're doing back here in Angel Grove now that the Pan Global Games are over?"

"Sure! I'm actually here because this is my home, and I really missed it. My family and friends are here, so it's the one place in the world that I always like to be."

"What about the Olympics? Shouldn't you be in training for next year's summer games?"

"Yeah . . ." Kimberly laughed. "I really should be. But you know, sometimes things happen that really make you think about life and what's most important to you. Yeah, I have a great shot at the gold next summer, and as great as bringing it home would be, its just not that big of a deal to me. I've spent the last 2 years representing our country allover the world, in all kinds of meets, and I've brought home the gold several different times. And although going to the Olympics has always been my dream, I have other bigger dreams for myself that I need to achieve first. And right now, what matters most to me, is my friends and family. I'm back in Angel Grove because I'm 17 years old, and I for the first time in my life, I just want to be a kid again. I want to graduate from High School with my friends, then move on to college, get married and have a family. I can win a gold medal any time, but being a kid is something that you can only do once. Just like a lot of child actors give up their careers to finish high school or to go away to college, I'm giving mine up to just have one more year of childhood while I still can."

"Have you ever regretted that decision?"

"You know, I thought I would. But right now, its actually what's best for me. I gave up a lot when I moved to Florida 2 years ago. I lost everything I ever had, including the one thing that I hold closest to my heart, and that's what I regret. I regret having given up so much." Kimberly said, looking directly at Tommy. "But now that I'm home again, I've got everything I could ever want. I got back everything that I lost when I moved, and I'm happier just today, than I've been in months! So no, I don't regret giving up my career. Besides, I'll always have my fan club behind me." she said with a wink.

"Is there anything that you would like to say to all your fans as well as all of the competitors and those here who are striving to achieve their dreams the way that you have?"

"To my fans, I'd just like to say thank you for all of your endless generosity, love and support. I really wouldn't be here without all of you. I have a lot of friends here today so the same goes for all of you, I love you guys! To my parents who actually aren't here except in spirit, thank you for always believing in me. And to everybody else, I guess, just keep on working as hard as you can and never give up. In the words of my best friend in this world, 'Anything is possible!' You just need to believe. Keep on working and being all that you can. Always aim high and shoot for the moon. And you know, even if you miss it, you will still land among the stars."

"Anything else?" the judge asked.

"Um . . . . . I love you all!" Kimberly said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Kimberly! Congratulations on your medal, and welcome home!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Now, for our final award for the day."

"Here you go Tommy. Time to go kiss that super hot gymnast up there!" Rocky said, taunting his friend.

"Yeah, cause you know, if you don't, we just might have to!"

"Very funny guys!" Tommy joked back.

"With an all around score of 9.837, the Grand Prize winner and title of County Champion goes to . . ." There was dead silence in the room as the large trophy was handed to Kimberly, along with a black karate belt. "Kimberly, would you like to do the honors?"

"I would love to! The new County Champion is someone who will be looked up to, well they already are, and someone who will represent Angel Grove, Stone Canyon and all the surrounding communities at various meets and events all over the state. They will hold their title as reigning County Champion for a full year, before competing again in next year's County Championship Competition. So, this year's County Champion who will be heading to the state finals in Sacramento, for a third time . . . Thomas Oliver!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!" Kat and Tanya cheered from the stands. "GO TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Go for it!" Billy said, pushing his friend toward the center of the room. Kimberly beamed with pride as Tommy joined her in the center of the room, and she presented him with his new belt and trophy.

"Congratulations Tommy! I knew you could do it!" Kimberly said happily as Tommy just smiled.

"Thank you Kim." he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you. Welcome home." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back, before letting go and turning to hand the microphone she was holding, back to the head judge.

"Kim, this is yours." Tommy said handing her back the trophy. "I couldn't have done it without you."

" . . . Tommy . . ."

"All I've been thinking about all day, since even before you showed up at my house . . . I've really missed you! I'm so glad you're home!" Tommy said leaning in to kiss her as they were bombarded by the rest of their friends.

"Tommy, my man, congrats!" Rocky said, slapping his best friend on the back.

"Thank you!"

"Way to go Tommy! You did great!" Tanya said giving him a friendly hug.

"Tanya, have you met Kimberly?" Tommy asked, reaching for Kimberly's hand.

"Yeah, I met her a little earlier. Hi Kimberly. You looked great up there!"

"Thank you! I was shocked anybody even knew who I was!"

"How could they forget? You're a hero here!" Kat told her.

"Although I really don't know why . . ." Kimberly laughed. "Oh Kat, Thank you."

"For what?" Kimberly simply glanced to Tommy, then looked back to Kat.

"Oh yeah. Don't mention it. Just be happy. You both deserve it."

"Thank you! I really mean it."

"Yeah Kat." Tommy agreed. "You deserve to be happy too."

"I am." she said with a gracious smile. "I've gotta go though, I've got some things to do."

"Ok, we'll catch up with you later then." Rocky told her.

"I'm gonna go too. See ya guys!" Tanya said, then followed Kat as she walked away.

"I've gotta get going too." Kimberly said reluctantly. "I promised my Dad I wouldn't be gone too long. I need to go take his car back."

"And she's my ride!" Tommy said sliding his arm around Kimberly. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Ok! Call if you need anything." Billy told them. "Kim, don't you dare be a stranger!"

"I won't. Bye guys." she said, turned and headed for the exit with Tommy.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . .


End file.
